Walt Disney High
by BunnyFrost98
Summary: Welcome to Walt Disney High! Follow your favorite Disney character in this modern adventure and see how they survive! T just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

"Belle hurry it up we're going to be late!" Ariel called from Jasmine's white Mazda 3.

"Sorry," Belle huffed as she climbed into her friend's car, "I was reading this book and I just got so caught up I-"

"Lost track of time!" Jasmine and Ariel finished for her as Jasmine pulled out of Belle's driveway and headed towards their school, Walt Disney High. Belle blushed in embarrassment as her friends laughed at her from the front seat. She slid the book she'd been reading into her purse and leaned forward as much as her seat belt allowed.

"So how was the beach?" Belle looked at Ariel. The red head dropped her face into her hands as Jasmine laughed at her friend.

"Yeah Ariel tell Belle about the beach." Jasmine snickered as she stopped at a red light.

"Just shut up and drive Jaz." Ariel shot the girl a look only making her laugh harder.

"So I was laying out tanning when my sisters started a game of volleyball. They needed one more person for a three on three since Attina refused to play." Ariel sighed.

"Oh no…"Belle stared at Ariel knowing the girl had no hand-eye coordination.

"So since I'm the youngest I had to serve the ball first…." Ariel looked at her hands, "And it was a pretty good one …till it swerved right and hit a guy on the head really hard knocking him into his surfboard which promptly lead to him eating the sand as he tripped." She looked at Belle, "Feeling really bad about making him fall I rushed over to help as my sisters laughed… and you won't believe who I hit." Ariel's eyes started to water. "I hit Eric!"

Belle busted out laughing as Jasmine pulled into the Walt Disney High parking lot and parked by the west side entrance. Oh course it was just Ariel's luck that she would hit the one boy she'd been crushing on since her sister's Adrina's tenth birthday pool party.

"Ariel it's fine I'm sure you're just overreacting." Belle smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"Ariel, tell her what you did next." Jasmine leaned against her car as the girls gathered around the front of it. Belle looked at Ariel curiously.

"I squeaked a sorry and ran away back to the condo we'd rented and tanned on the pool deck for the rest of the trip." Belle face-palmed herself as Jasmine laughed.

"Ariel we really need to work on your people skills a bit more." Belle muttered through her hand as the girls made their way inside the school.

"I know I just can't help it I get so flustered when I'm around him." Ariel confessed as the girls stopped at Jasmine's locker.

"And where exactly is she going to learn people skills?" Jasmine asked as she put up her book bag and grabbed her binder and class schedule.

"First day and I already want to be home." Ariel leaned against a locker next to Jasmine's and closed her eye.

"Um… hey I think that's my locker you're napping on?" A deep voice chuckled. Ariel knew that voice it was a voice she'd been obsessing over since she was nine.

"I'm so sorry… and I wasn't napping I was just umm…." Ariel's eyes snapped wide open as she faced Eric. She stepped away from the locker but tripped over her own feet and fell right into Eric's arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ariel blushed a deep red.

"It's fine really, first day with new legs?" Eric looked down at her and his brow pinched together, "Hey don't I know you," recognition crossed his face and he started to laugh, "You're the girl from the beach, Adrina's sister Ariel! You pack quite the punch behind your serve."

"Yeah um sorry again…" Ariel turned even more red and grimaced. Then realized his arms were still around her and her face matched her deep red hair.

"Well I'm going to put my books up and head to class." He let go off her and put his stuff in his locker and turned to leave. "See you around Ariel." He called back over his shoulder.

"Wow…"Jasmine stared after Eric then looked back at her friend who was staring wide-eyed after him. "Hey Ariel are you ok?"

"He knows my name…" Ariel smiled blissfully and almost fainted right there.

"Ok sweetie let's get you to class." Belle grabbed Ariel's arm and lead her to their first class, psychology with .

"We'll see you later Jaz." Belle called to her friend.

Jasmine shook her head and laughed at her friend who'd never talked to the boy before but could melt after one conversation. She shut her locker and headed off to physics with Mr. Jafar.

Alice Liddell was a small blonde girl with big curious eyes who always seemed to be daydreaming about being anywhere but school. She sat by her best friend Melody as they waited for some of their friends to show up so they could compare schedules. Melody was skinny lanky pretty girl with raven hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Melody! Alice!" A brown haired boy with a chipped toothy grin came running up to them out of breath. "You'll never believe what I just heard!"

"What is it Chip?" Alice leaned forward from staring out the window excitedly.

"Peter super glued a digital alarm clock that makes a tick tock sound to Mr. Hook's desk." He started laughing. "You should have seen Mr. Hook's face when he realized the only way to turn off the sound was located on the bottom of the clock!" The three started to laugh as Peter himself walked up grinning bigger than Alice's pet cat Ches.

"Peter it's the first day and you're already pulling pranks!" Melody smiled and rolled her eyes. Peter put Chip on a headlock and messed up his hair.

"And if Chip doesn't stop running around telling people I'll be in trouble too!" Peter let go of Chip and smirked as the boy tried to fix his messed up hair.

"What's your first class?" Chipped looked at the girls.

"Astronomy with Dr. Doppler." The girls answered in unison, "What about you two?" Alice asked.

"I've got History with Lumiere!" Chip was jumping up and down.

"Didn't your mom work with him as a tutor for some home school kid up until last year?" Alice looked at Chip as she gathered her things.

"Yep!" Chip said happily, "What's your first class Peter?"

"Lit with Hook." Peter smiled mischievously as the four headed down the hallway and went their separate ways.

When the girls arrived in Astronomy they were greeted by a friendly teacher who handed them a small textbook. They looked at the board and noticed a seating chart. The two girls smiled when they realized they were across from each other at the same lab table. The two girls chatted till the bell rang and two boys walked in right before Mr. Doppler closed the Door.

"Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Hatter I'm guessing." Mr. Doppler smiled and handed them their books and they took their seats next to Melody and Alice.

"Hi I'm Reginald! This is my buddy Jim!" A boy with a slightly large nose but still very attractive smiled at Alice and Melody.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice and this is Melody." Alice smiled back at the boy next to her.

"Great now that we all know each other keep it down so I can sleep will you?" Jim laid his head down on the textbook that was given to him and closed his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too sunshine." Melody looked at the boy next to her. Jim just rested his head on his hand and smirked at Melody.

"Oh my God I'm going to be late on the first day!" Tinkerbell was flying through her house grabbing everything she'd need. "Periwinkle have you seen my green keds?" Tinkerbell called up the stairs.

"No sorry Tink, have you seen my white ones." A girl who was identical to Tinkerbell except for her white blonde hair poked her head out at the top of the stairs.

"No Peri I haven't." Tink sighed and the girls groaned in unison as a low chuckle came from behind Tink. There older brother Sled was leaning against the living room doorway with a pair of keds in each had; one white and one green.

"I swear you two would lose your heads if they weren't attached." he said handing Tink the shoes.

"Thanks Sled!" Tink smiled at her older brother and slipped on her shoe's throwing the other pair up to her twin. "Periwinkle hurry or I'm leaving to meet the girls without you!"

"Oh Jiggles! Just let me finish straightening my hair!" Periwinkle called down rushing back to the bathroom. Sled smiled at his little sister's as he grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you two at school; I'm going to go meet up with Olaf and Terence." Sled waved over his shoulder.

"Tell Olaf I say hi!" Periwinkle called down stairs after her brother as he opened to door. Both of her siblings looked back at her and smiled knowingly. Periwinkle turned bright red and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"See you later Sled." Tink waved and walked into the kitchen where her parents were eating breakfast. "Morning Mom, morning Dad" Tink said as she grabbed a pumpkin muffin.

"Good morning Tink….Where's Peri?" Milori, Tink's dad asked.

"She's still getting ready." Tink muffled through a mouth full of food.

"If she doesn't hurry you two will be late." Clarian looked at her daughter worriedly.

"I'm done let's go!" Periwinkle tore into the kitchen grabbed an apple, Tink's arm, and dragged her to the front door where their bags waited.

"Love you guys! See you after school!" The twins ran out of the house and down Hallow Street to meet you with all their waiting friends.

At the end of the street stood all of their friends; Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Spike, and Gliss. All the girls hugged one another as the twins finally arrived.

"What took you guys so long? Dessa here was starting to spazz out on us." Vidia questioned looking at the girls.

"We couldn't find our shoes and Peri was taking forever with her hair." Tink laughed. "But Sled ended up finding our shoes." The girls had started walking. At the mention of Sled's name Rosetta perked up a bit.

"How is your brother?" Rosetta grabbed on to Tink's arm.

"He's good…" Everyone stared at Rosetta till she let go of Tink's arm.

"What I'm just being polite." Rosetta tried to cover the blush on her checks by straightening out her pink skirt, but failed and the others girls giggled all knowing the southern girl had a crush on Tinkerbell's and Periwinkle older brother.

"Come on move faster slow pokes. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be late on my first day of high school." Vidia smirked, "Race you … and I'll beat every one of you!" Vidia took off at a dead run towards the school. The other girls stood there a moment shocked then smiled at each other and followed after their friend knowing they'd never beat her.

"Elsa I'm nervous!" Anna looked to her older sister as they pulled into WDH parking lot and parked.

"Anna you're going to be fine!" Elsa gave her sister a small smile as they climbed out of the car and headed into the school. Elsa took a deep breath and looked around. It was the first time in years either girl had been to a public school since their parents had passed away in car accident years ago.

"Hey Anna, Elsa over here." Their cousin Rapunzel waved at them from across the hall. Up until this year all three girls had been homeschooled by woman named Gothel. However this year Rapunzel and Anna had begged Rapunzel's parents to let them go to public school; as long as Elsa promised to attend for her senior year and watch over the girls. Of course Elsa agreed after her sister and cousin gave her puppy dog eyes; for five straight hours.

"Rapunzel!" Anna rushed over to her cousin who's taken the bus and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years. "I'm so nervous, but excited. It's like for the time in forever I get to meet new people, our own age!" The younger girls squealed in delight.

Elsa watched the stares her cousin and sister were getting and hid her face. _There is no way I was like that at their age._ Elsa pinched her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"You must be the new students." The three girls looked up as a male voice grabbed their attention. The boy she was now looking at had auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. "My name is Hans Southern and I'm here to show you around the school." Anna and Rapunzel were staring gooey eyed at the boy, Elsa rolled her eyes. "So which one of you is Elsa?"

"That's me." Elsa said coolly as she stepped towards Hans.

"Well I'm your personal tour guide!" Hans gave Elsa a small bow and a smile laugh almost escaped Elsa's lips. "Mr. Genie himself is talking to your guide right now." Hans looked at a disappointed Anna and Rapunzel.

"I guess I'll see you two later." Elsa smiled at the two girls as Hans lead the way through the WDH halls. Everywhere there were groups of kids gathered and chatting excitedly. It seemed like every time they entered a new hall Elsa could feel eyes on her.

"So you new to town or just the school?" Hans asked between pointing out classes, people, and teachers.

"Just the school, my sister, cousin, and I were home schooled till this year." Elsa said without looking at him.

"Well I'll hope you enjoy it here at WDH. Our teachers can be a bit eccentric and the students are even more… colorful but there's a place for everyone." Hans gave her a charming smiled and bowed as they reached a door way with the name Mr. Fergus on the outside. "Your first period milady. Just a warning Mr. Fergus can get really into his history lessons." Hans turned to leave.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly as she stepped into the classroom only to get nailed in the head by a paper airplane.

"John! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" A girl with long black hair who looked to be Native American walked up to Elsa. "I'm sorry about that John was aiming for the trash but missed by a long shot." The girl shot a blonde haired boy a glare making him sink in his desk and his friends around him laughed. "I'm Pocahontas by the way." The girl stuck her hand out to Elsa and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa smiled politely. Just then another paper plane hit Pocahontas.

"John!" The girl spun on her heels and faced a John whose face was filled with fear.

Elsa made her way to the back of the class and sat by the window. She pulled out a blue notebook and pen from her bag and started to draw random snowflakes on her binder. The final bell rang as a large man limped into the room. He had crazy red hair and smile lines around his eyes.

"Welcome to World history, I'm your teacher Mr. Fergus." He smiled at the class.

_Maybe high school won't be so bad_ Elsa smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

"Aren't the freshman just the cutest!" Aurora squealed as she and her friends walked down the hall as a short girl in green and her friends ran off to their first classes.

"And to think that was just us a few year ago," Snow White sighed, "and now look at us we're seniors!"

Aurora laughed and smiled at her friends as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and slid a Starbucks iced coffee into her right hand. She turned her head and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Aurora turned and hugged him.

"I know how you are in the mornings especially when we have to come back to school" Philip pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

"P.D.A no way." Cinderella and Snow giggled teasing them.

"What are we in middles school now?" Aurora looked over at her friends a gleam in her eye.

"By the way Snow how's the boy next door doing?" Aurora knew the huge crush Snow had developed on her neighbor and one of Philip's best friends.

Snow turned as red as an apple and looked down at her feet and didn't say another word. Philip winked at his girlfriend and turned to Cinderella with a dangerous smile.

"That reminds me Cindy, Henry won't stop asking me about the blonde who crashed into him at his end of summer party…He seems to be totally smitten since he never really got a good look at her." Philip laughed as Cindy blushed at the memory. She'd slipped on ice and fallen into the pool because of her stepsisters. She'd ended up taking Henry with her. Not much later half of the party was in the pool with them and she'd run before he could see who she was.

"I swear Philip if you ever tell him it was me…" Cinderella didn't get to finish her sentence before someone bumped into her from behind and sent her and her book sprawling across the floor.

"Sorry!" A voice said from above her and reached out a hand.

"No it's okay I'm fine." she laughed and looked up to meet a pair of soft brown eyes as she took the hand.

"No we really shouldn't be throwing the football in the halls I guess." Henry laughed. Out of the corner of her eye Cindy could see Aurora jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sorry Cindy!" A muscular orange haired boy called down the hall.

"It's okay Herc." Cinderella smiled.

"Herc! Henry!"Coach Phil's voice filled the hall.

"Well we got to go! See you around!" Henry grabbed Hercules's arm and took off down the arm. Just then Coach Phil came running down the hall.

"I can see you two now!" Aurora threw her arms around Cinderella.

"Don't let your imagination run wild there Aurora." Cinderella said as they began to walk.

"Well now that was fun!" Philip laughed.

"Then you have a very strange definition of fun…" Snow shook her head.

"Anyway, the guys and I are going out to eat after practice you girls should join us." Philip said as they reached Mrs. Elinor's class.

"I'm in!" Aurora smiled.

"I'll think about it." Snow nodded as she went into class.

"Same, you know how Lady Tremaine can be." Cinderella smiled, "See you Philip." And with that she went in and sat down with Snow.

"And now the game can start!" Aurora clapped her hands together.

"Won't your friends get mad when they realize you're setting them up on blind dates basically?" Philip asked.

"Let me worry about that. I'll see you later." Aurora smiled and gave Philip a quick kiss and went to class.

"Right because this can't possibly go wrong." Philip rubbed his head as he headed towards his class.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"And here is your first period with Coach Sinclair." Jack smiled as he gestured to the gym.

"Thanks for the tour!" Anna called after him waving as he left.

Anna and Rapunzel look at each other before entering the gym. They looked around just as Rapunzel felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Hi. Don't think I've seen you around here before, I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider." A male voice whispered close to her ear.

"Gah!" She jumped away from the guy holding her.

"Rider!" A tall blonde woman grabbed Flynn by the collar of his shirt. "Go back to running laps!"

"Yes ma'am!" Flynn started running around the gym avoiding Coach Sinclair's glare.

"Who are you?" She snapped looking at Anna and Rapunzel.

"I'm Anna and this is my cousin Rapunzel." Anna stepped forward noticing how scared Rapunzel seemed to have become.

"Bench." Coach Sinclair commanded not looking at them. "Bring a set of workout clothes to change into tomorrow."

"Ok!" They scurried over to a bench and sat down.

"I wonder how Elsa's doing." Anna sighed as she leaned against the bench.

"I'm sure she's just fine!" Rapunzel tried to comfort her.

"Hey are you two new to WDH?" A small girl with long black hair in a blue t-shirt and red running shorts came and sat by them.

"Yeah I'm Anna."

"And I'm Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mulan!" She smiled as Flynn came over with another blonde haired boy.

"Sorry about Flynn he can't control himself." The blonde guy laughed as he put his hand out towards Anna. "I'm Kristoff by the way." Anna sighed as Mulan and Rapunzel giggled.

"This is Anna and Rapunzel." Mulan introduced them to the boys.

"Are we going to have to do this all day?" Anna leaned her head against the bleachers.

"Well we are new and no one knows us so what do you expect?" Rapunzel grinned at her cousin.

"Well you know us now blondie." Flynn smirked leaning close to Rapunzel.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Rapunzel used her index finger to push Flynn back.

"Don't mind him he's a womanizer." Mulan whispered causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"Fa, Rider, Stone! Back to laps!" Coach Sinclair screamed. The five of them all jumped before Mulan, Flynn, and Kristoff took off running. Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other and laughed before looking after their new friends.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lilo Pelekai was a thin girl with a wild imagination and a love of horror, sci fi, hula dancing, and the king. She jumped out of the car and her brown sandals hit the pavement as she stared up at large school in front of her. She would have torn off without a word to her sister if the older girl hadn't grabbed the edge of her bag.

"Remember meet us at the south entrance to the school okay?" The older girl looked down at her little sister.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Lilo was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Is Stitch coming home with you today?" The older girl smiled a little as she finally let go of her backpack.

"Is that even a question Nani?" She looked at her sister as if she was crazy.

"You have Hula lessons after school." Nani leaned against the passenger side door.

"I know and so does Stitch he said he'd sit and do homework or come meet me after and bring me home. We have to watch every episode of the Walking dead at least three more times before it comes back on." Lilo smiled up at her sister who shook her head.

"Alright and remember to get your homework done too okay?" Nani sighed as the nodded. "Okay now go on. I'll see you in the halls hopefully and meet back here at David's car after school."

"Okay! I'll so you guys later!" Lilo waved as she made her way towards the school only to turn around and start walking backwards at a faster pace. "By the way Nani, I had to use the last of the peanut butter to make pug's sandwich so you have a tuna one." She laughed as she spun on the balls of her sandals and took off at a towards the school where Nani and David could see her meeting up with a tall muscular blue haired boy who smiled down at Lilo who was a good foot shorter than him.

"Lilo!" Nani groaned and rubbed her temples but shook her head and smiled at the sight of her sister and her sister's best friend walking through the front door of WDH. _They grow up so fast. _Nani's thoughts were interrupted by a low laugh behind her as her own best friend David got out of the car.

"I'll switch sandwiches with you if you want?" He held up his own brown paper bag and Nani smiled.

"Thanks you so much!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek as they switched lunches and the first bell rang and both their eyes went wide as they sprinted through the front doors and to their first period.


End file.
